Stars and Fire
by MillennialStargazer
Summary: She is the stars to his fire- originally one of my entries for Nalu-fluff-week 2017 on a previous account. Hoping to have it resubmitted for this year.


**Stars and Fire**

* * *

**Nalu Fluff Week (2019)**

**Genres: Romance, Fantasy Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Lyrics/Poetry, Young Adult Fanfiction**

**Prompts: Smile, Harmony and Spirits (Implied)**

**Rating: K(+) and older due to designated reading level. No mature, or sexual/ adult content included.**

**Summary:**_She is the stars to his fire- originally one of my entries for Nalu-fluff-week 2017 on a previous account. Hoping to have it resubmitted for this year._

* * *

**_A/N: Hey peeps, it's your girl MillenialStarGazer (millennial-star-gazer) back again! This time it's with an entry for nalu-fluff week 2019. I originally entered this Nalu inspired lyric/poetry piece for Nalu love fest back in 2014, (under my teamedwardjace/twishadowhunter alias) and for fluff week 2017 on my deactivated celestialgeekmage account after further revisions. Now, I'm hoping to resubmit it again for this year's fluff week. Anyway hope you enjoy, and don't forget to check out my the rest of my writing!_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I swear I don't own the rights to Fairytail, though if I did Natsu would have (consensually) kissed Lucy senseless with wild abandon by now . (But hey, they did officially become canon - if not already before- just not in a way some were expecting, so bonus!)**_

* * *

**Legend:**

_Italics: lyrics/poetry prose_  
**Bold: Song Section Marker**  
**(Bolded Italics Within Brackets: A/N/ authors note on which point /arc in the manga/anime the lyric references for a clearer picture)**

* * *

_1\. Do you remember the day when we first met?  
I swear it was fate for our paths to cross  
Thought you were strange, but I liked you anyway  
You showed me kindness when I was down an my luck that day_

_**(A/N: Reference to first few episodes)**_

**Pre-chorus**

_Now here we are, we've come such a long way.  
Follow me and I promise to see you through_

**Chorus**

_You are the stars and I am the fire  
__**(reference to Lucy being a celestial wizard and Natsu being a fire dragon slayer)  
**__You and I- We were always meant to collide  
You are my best friend ,  
The one who will always hold a special place in my heart  
Hope you know that I'll be always be here for you  
To catch you when you fall  
__**(Reference to all the times Natsu catches Lucy)  
**__To be the one to hold you, to dry your tears late at night  
I'll protect you from the demons in the world, keep them at bay, fight by your side  
That's how much you mean to me  
So take my hand and we will take on this world together_

2\. _Do you recall that day, the battle of our lives?  
You were trembling, terrified out of your mind  
__**(Reference to the epic battle with Hades during the Tenrou arc)  
**__I'll never forget, the image imprinted on my mind  
Believe me, I was afraid too  
But then I found courage in your resolve  
Do you remember the time you wanted to give up?  
You were crying, tears flowing like cascading rain  
Till I held your hand in mine _

_You found the strength to pull through_

_**(Reference to that iconic Nalu moment in episode 122)  
**_

**Prechorus **

_Your smile, your laughter, they light up my life  
When you're grieving, I'll be the one to dry your tears fall late at night_

_till' you see the sun shine again  
Hope you know I'm always here for you  
Never forget how much I care for you _

**Chorus**

3\. _Come with me and we will take on this world together  
So glad to have you in my life  
Never forget how much I care for you  
Come what may, hell or high water ,  
whatever lies on the road ahead of us, we will face together  
I will shelter you from the storm, will protect the future for us to we go on more adventures together  
(Reference to Grand Magic Games Arc)  
I will always be there to smile and laugh with you, to stand by your side  
Never forget how much I care for you  
_

**Chorus (x3)**

* * *

_**A/N: Just to clarify the other A/N:s throughout are to make the lyrics more accessible to readers who may have difficulties understanding the meaning behind certain metaphors for a variety of reasons (including those with disabilities or anyone who has just gotten into Fairytail which is by no means to insult their intelligence at all). Not to mention, it would be far too tedious to explain it all in the final author note. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to like, leave a comment/review, reblog or all of the above-feedback would very much be appreciated! Feel free to check out my other the rest of my writing! (Corresponding links are in above, in the navigation bar, and bio if on tumblr.) Oh and be sure to stay tuned for chapter updates of my other fics and various projects in the work! Why not check out my fellow friends/mutuals' writing too! Same goes for the other participants in fluff week – a whole lot of talent there! Alrighty, that's all for now folks! Thanks so much to my all my friends/ mutuals , followers and readers for the all incredible support so far! Until next time- take care! **_


End file.
